A medical device may utilize a biological probe operating under an operational parameter to interact with a patient and to generate data based on signals from the biological probe. Although different users may prefer different output formats or uses for the data or different settings for the operational parameter, customization for different preferences may be costly, may detrimentally reduce performance of the medical device and may be difficult to provide without rendering the original data or the operational parameter susceptible to undesirable alterations.